


Cherry On Top

by taesquiger



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, 7K words of taegyu fluff, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Choi Beomgyu is persistent, Crossdressing, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama elements, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Kang Taehyun, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun in skirts, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, this is on a whim lol, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquiger/pseuds/taesquiger
Summary: #10LastStars_withTaegyu“Looks like I found out a big secret of yours, Taehyun,” Beomgyu tilts his head, “Or should I call youCherry-chan?”Or,Kang Taehyun works in a famous maid café, yep you're guessing it right! He has to wear skirts and hide his identity but hey, he has ends to meet and the wage is incredibly high.The only problem is he didn't expect his secret to be disclosed to the known-to-be playboy of the school, the one who's been flirting with him since the school has started– Choi Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was on a whim as I didn't know about the event going on in the twitter which is #10LastStars_WithTXT. Better late than never, so here is my contribution with my favorite ship TaeGyu. Pardon any grammatical mistakes as this is not beta read.
> 
> (I know the honorific 'chan' isn't for the koreans but becoz the maid cafe thing came from japan, I wanted to bring some authentic flavor to it)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy~

He shoves his books inside the bag and makes a move to run only to be met by two of his closest friends.

“Hyuka! Soobin hyung!” He waves back at them gleefully.

True, Taehyun didn't have many friends. It's not that he disliked it, rather he just hated too much attention. But ever since he's joined the high school, he kind of found a bond with a boy named Hueningkai. 

Now, this particular boy is a ball of sunshine, yet not much of an attention seeker. For Soobin, he's pretty much the same as Taehyun. They don't like unnecessary attention, more into studies. The only difference between them is… a boyfriend. Yes, Soobin's boyfriend– Choi Yeonjun has a personality in contrast to him.

At first, Taehyun decidedly kept his distance from Yeonjun, he was a bit wary of the other's reputation as he never failed to steal anyone's heart. There was more than one reason for avoiding Yeonjun * _ cough  _ * his annoying best friend *  _ cough  _ * but we don't talk about that now.

However when Taehyun suddenly lost his father some months later getting into high school, he was devastated and struggling to meet ends, Yeonjun was the one who offered him a beneficial way to earn money in his own café.

Wait a moment, he was beyond furious at Soobin for bluntly sharing his personal concerns with his boyfriend but then later, he also apologized genuinely because that same person gave him a job, although unusual but decent— and didn't share the information with his clingy best friend as well.

“Taehyun-ah! You have to go to work now, right?” Taehyun nods with a smile to Soobin's question.

“Yes, Cherry! Go get those boys under your feet!” Hueningkai encourages but Taehyun only glares at him before cautiously looking around.

“Hyuka! Don't take that name aloud! Tons of boys from our school are regular customers at the café, I might get doomed if  _ any  _ of them find out.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Hueningkai fakes a salute with his stern voice, causing Soobin to laugh out, the younger ones simultaneously joining him.

Taehyun waves at them once again and stride through the hallways. He just rounds the corner and was about to turn back when he made eye-contact with a certain raven-haired, the latter's eyes lighting up.

“Taehyunnie~” 

“Shit!” Taehyun curses under his breath before looking up unrelentingly, “Beomgyu, not now,”

“Hyunnie, when will you ever go on a date with me?” The other male pouts.

It's been two years since Taehyun has started going to high school, and ever since then, this particular older boy has been following him around. He's a talkative boy with a jovial personality and has countless admirers already.

It's true that Taehyun finds the older's attention towards him cute — I mean, it's been two years, and every time the older has asked him out, he's rejected but that never discouraged him to make a move once more — also he finds the little pout that forms on the raven's lips and the fluttering of his eyelashes endearing. He would hate to admit it, but yeah over the time, he's grown fond of the older. 

He has a crush on Beomgyu? Nope! Definitely not! Pfft, you're over-thinking!

But then, he really can't afford to date anyone at this moment. He has grades to maintain and a responsibility to fulfil, so he's kinda glad that Beomgyu will be graduating soon which means he wouldn't have anyone to distract him anymore. And that thought always leaves a distaste in his mouth.

“Never,” He answers quietly as he walks ahead of Beomgyu, causing him to stop following and whine.

“I'll make sure to score a date with you before I graduate!” He stomps his foot and Taehyun lets out a chuckle. He turns around and was just about to point out his childish behavior–

“Oppa~” A girl from his class clings herself into Beomgyu's arms out of nowhere. “You said you'd call me after our date, but you didn't,”

Beomgyu just nervously laughs.

“I'm sure oppa was tired and forgot to call, right?”

“Y-Yeah, right haha,” Beomgyu scratches the back of his neck and Taehyun could already see that Beomgyu had zero interest in the girl.

The girl squeals, “Kyaaa~ I knew Beomgyu oppa wasn't lying when he called me cute!”

Taehyun's eyes widen at that, his hands balling into a fist. This was one of the many reasons for Taehyun to avoid the older.

Beomgyu would date around a lot of girls  _ and  _ boys. He wouldn't care if he would be dating someone at the very moment when someone else would ask him out and all his answers to his confessions would be 'yes' with an eye-blinding smile but none of his relationships lasted longer than a week, making him a potential playboy– and every single individual knew this very well.

That's why it's only fair for Taehyun to think Beomgyu doesn't value anyone's emotions, not even his. He probably just wants to complete his tally of dating everyone in the school by playing around with Taehyun as well. And what he hates the most is that despite everything negative, Beomgyu is a top student in his year which only makes him more charming.

A snort from the other side of the hall breaks the train of Taehyun's thoughts as he looks over, trying to ignore the heart-eyes Beomgyu is receiving from the girl.

“If that's what you call cute, you might combust if you meet Cherry-chan!” Jake, one of the three members of the school's band named 02'z, taunts Beomgyu.

Sunghoon, Jake's co-member, nods before adding with a blush, “No one compares to my Cherry-chan.”

Taehyun's chest swells with pride but he tries his best to not show it, with his peripheral vision he watches Beomgyu's fling rolling her eyes.

“God! Those maid café girls are so cringey!”

Taehyun narrowed his eyes at her but he was sure to be less obvious and before silence dropped Jay, another member of 02'z, shrugged,

“The girls are cringey no doubt! But Cherry-chan is just something else,”

Sunghoon and Jake enthusiastically nod their heads to agree with him and Taehyun lets a small smile play at his lips. This is probably the first time he's grateful for the 02'z trio visiting the café.

Nonetheless, he looks at his watch and gasps. He might get late and so, he doesn't engage in the argument and runs faster.

But he totally misses the way Beomgyu was taking notice of his expressions the whole time.

~

Taehyun arrives just in time, as he looks at his watch once more. His shift starts at 5 but he arrives at least an hour before anyone, for none of his co-workers know his real identity.

“Yeonjun hyung!” Taehyun beams at the older male who was setting up the counter.

“Hey, what's up? You're late than usual.” Yeonjun slightly looks up before taking a look at the ingredients for their foods.

Taehyun hums in response, putting his bag aside.

“Yeah...stuff came up, you know.”

“Beomgyu again?”

The younger doesn't reply, causing Yeonjun to let out a chuckle.

“I know you're not a fan of his actions but trust me when I say he feels differently for you. As his best friend, I can assure you that you won't regret giving him a chance.”

“Hyung, I–I better hurry before the girls arrive.”

With that said, Taehyun runs into the workers' section to change and Yeonjun can only sigh.

The blonde male takes off his clothes to wear his fish-net stockings and converse heels before putting on his black and white uniform, tightening the bow on his waist– it's a miniskirt with combinations of frills and flares on the chest and sleeves. He adds a little make-up consisting of a bit of mascara, cushion compact, a baby pink blush, and red lip tint.

“I want it glossier,” he mumbles before taking more of his lip tint in his thumb and rubbing it against his plump lips.

He pushes back his blonde hair and puts on the scarlet hair wig, tucking it nicely to make it look more like his own hair.

Lastly, he takes out the nameplate to place it on the left side of his uniform, smiling when he reads the name in the mirror;

_ Cherry. _

Taehyun walks out to take his place on the counter so Yeonjun can rest for a while before customers fill up the place.

It's true Yeonjun is the owner of the place and the workers here are supposed to make dishes for particular customers if they're told to, but the older doesn't want his workers to over-exhaust themselves. He treats the girls and Taehyun very delicately.

Slowly Taehyun's co-workers arrive, they greet each other and the place starts to get crowded as usual. People from different ages like their food and services. The students of his school also drop by here, both boys and girls – mostly boys – so Taehyun has to be extra careful.

“Enjoy~” he sings after bringing two of the girls their food and clicking polaroid pictures with them.

“Omo, Cherry-chan! You're so pretty even in the photos.” One of them says and Taehyun smiles shyly at the compliment, cooings already heard around him.

The bell chimes and he looks at the doorway to find the café's one of the most regular groups; 02'z from his school.

Normally, he would sneakily avoid them because they try to get too much of his attention but today is different. Earlier today, they made him feel as if all his efforts were worth mentioning as if he was above the cringey girls working in a maid café. So he decides to smile at them more than he normally does.

Sunghoon is the first one to enter. One wide smile at him is enough to make his cheeks flush. He lets out a chuckle at that and meets Jake's eyes, the boy giggles happily. And then enters Jay, who acts like nothing bothers him but is a total softie and is also drawn to Cherry aka Taehyun. 

Because today's MVP was Jay, Taehyun brushes a strand of hair back and makes his way to him— before another figure joins the trio and Taehyun's eyes widen.

A handsome raven-haired boy comes in and suddenly all the attention is stolen by just him breathing. He looks around the café, nodding his head to appreciate the interior– it's clearly his first time to come to a place like this. 

“Oh? Beomgyu, is that you?” Yeonjun quickly goes to attend his best friend – and his fling – and now his new customers.

“Hey, Hyung!” Beomgyu greets.

“You never showed interest in my maid café! What brings you here today?”

Beomgyu's fling and Jay share a bitter look, Sunghoon and Jake narrowing their eyes at Beomgyu. Taehyun knew something must've happened after he'd left.

“Long story short; someone challenged us that this place is a heaven and someone named Cherry is the goddess here,” Beomgyu shrugs.

Yeonjun laughs nervously and looks at Taehyun, the latter clears his throat before walking up to them.

“Good evening Jay-ssi, Jake-ssi and Sunghoon-ssi. I was just thinking about you guys. Please have a seat before ordering,” Taehyun showed his most innocent smile and muffled a laugh at the way the three boys turned into red tomatoes. 

“Cherry noona, I'm so in love with the way you talk that I might want to get married to you!” Jake hides his face behind his palms but then straightens when he feels Sunghoon and Jay glaring at him.

Taehyun giggles, a string of squeals surrounding him. He then turns to Beomgyu and his fling and oddly enough Beomgyu's fling is looking at him with dazed eyes. He smiles and bows his head and before he can speak–

“Mirae,” The girl extends her hand shyly, “My name is Mirae, Ch–Cherry-chan!”

Taehyun elegantly takes her hand to shake, the girl slightly shaking at his touch, “Welcome Mirae-ssi, I hope you have a good time with us here.”

“My God! You really are too pretty for this world,” Mirae puts a hand on her chest, gasping. Taehyun pats her head, making her blush.

“But I think you're prettier,” he says and he doesn't need to wait to see her quivering expression.

Then his eyes meet Beomgyu's. The raven was staring at him with focused eyes which makes his confidence stumble a little. 

_ Calm down, Tae! He doesn't know anything  _ , He reminds himself before trying to smile.

“I must say, as a girl, you're very tall,” Beomgyu says nonchalantly to which Taehyun can only raise an eyebrow. He looks around and how come he didn't notice that he was way taller than most of the girls, especially than this Mirae girl who might get a sore neck while staring at him.

“Beomgyu'' The taller extends his hand. Taehyun, without maintaining an eye-contact, reaches to shake hands but when he's about to pull away, Beomgyu doesn't let him. He looks at the way older's looking at his hands and then back at his eyes, his indifferent expression giving away nothing about his thoughts.

_There's no way he'll find out_ _just by our hands touching, right?_ Taehyun thinks about the only time when their hands had touched. The older was following him as usual and he wasn't listening, so Beomgyu had pulled him by his wrist but then apologized almost instantly. 

That slight touch shouldn't be enough to identify a person— at least, Taehyun thinks so.

However, he left Beomgyu and his fling with the 02'z trio. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary; the trio as always took services from him from playing games and clicking cute polaroids to eating pancakes made by him. Mirae just kept staring at Cherry with starry eyes and for Beomgyu...well, he kept his eyes fixed on Cherry with the same blank expression.

Taehyun sighs when  _ finally  _ it's the closing hour, the customers including 02'z, Beomgyu and Mirae already left. His co-workers also changed and called it a day, leaving just him and Yeonjun. Shortly after the older handed him the keys to close the place because he had somewhere to go (Lol he pretends as if we don't know he's going on a date with Soobin).

Taehyun always arrived before any of the girls and left at the last, even after Yeonjun. First thing, he didn't want to walk into a changing room full of girls (he has the decency to give them privacy). Second thing, he really was grateful to Yeonjun for extending a helping hand when he was desperate for money and so, he offered to stay back for all the cleaning and stuff. Yeonjun couldn't say no to him.

The blonde changed into his normal clothes; putting away his nameplate, uniform and the red wig before picking the big black bag of trash to take it outside. He locked the doors properly and went out by the back door, locking it as well to already put the trash aside.

“Cherry-chan, you shouldn't work too hard”

“Ah, It's nothing–” Taehyun pauses, wiping his sweat when he recognizes the voice. Craning his head, he gasps at the sight of a certain raven-haired male standing with his back against the wall, his eyes fixed particularly nowhere.

He looks at Taehyun back, standing properly to face him.

“Looks like I found out a big secret of yours, Taehyun,” Beomgyu tilts his head, “Or should I call you  _ Cherry-chan  _ ?”

“I-I, Hyung... it's not what y-you think. I'm just...just s-strolling–”

Beomgyu, concern sweeping over him, takes a step towards the younger, “Tae wait–”

“N-No I don't know–”

“Taehyun!” Beomgyu captures the other's forearms and pulls closer, causing them to engage in an awkward hug, “It's okay. I won't judge you.”

“You w-won't?” Taehyun dares to ask and sighs in relief when he feels the older shaking his head.

They stay in that awkward position before Taehyun pulls away hastily.

“Thanks for agreeing to keep it a secret,”

Taehyun shyly says before looking up at Beomgyu frowning, his arms folded against his chest.

“I said I won't judge you but I didn't say I'll keep it a secret!”

The younger's jaw almost drops to the ground, “Wha–”

“Yep! I managed to find out  _ you,  _ The Kang Taehyun works in a maid café and that too as a girl. Why do you think I would let it slide?”

Oh, why the heck was he thinking out of all people, Beomgyu would really just leave him alone?

The younger scoffs, “Are you planning to blackmail me?”

Beomgyu pouts cutely, thinking carefully before nodding his head, “Yes, I am!”

Taehyun stares at the older in disbelief to make sure he was listening things but this is Choi Beomgyu!

“Do you think this– whatever you'll ask for will work on me? Like I'll compel to do anything to make you shut?”

Beomgyu smiles widely as a response to Taehyun's questions, his eyes crinkling and the latter knows very well what it means. He clicks his tongue before prying differently,

“Okay, let me hear it first. What do you want?”

Taehyun was pretty sure that Beomgyu would ask him on a date and the thought alone made him groan. He'd managed to ignore him for two straight years but he could see the mountain of all those efforts crumbling into pieces before his eyes. If he could, he would just leave the job and disappear somewhere but then again, he had to make money and he would really do anything – even if it meant getting his name checked on a playboy's date list.

“I want to be around you all the time when you work. You have to allow me to come and leave with you, including entering into the places where only staff can.” Beomgyu says without batting an eye, as if he was planning to say so from the very beginning.

Taehyun blinks surprisingly. “Won't you, like, ask me on a date?”

Beomgyu's stern face turns into a gleeful one as he cups his own cheeks and flutters his eyelashes in a flirty way and Taehyun prepares himself for some  _ Beomgyu-ish  _ words again.

“Aww! Was little Taehyunnie finally looking forward to a date with me?” he cooes.

Taehyun rolls his eyes, ignoring him.

“I don't think Yeonjun hyung will allow–”

“Oh, he has a lot to explain!” Beomgyu mumbles with a bitter expression before smiling widely again,“You don't have to worry about him. Just tell me you agree otherwise, I'm gonna spread the word in the whole school and it's up to them if  _ they  _ want to judge you or not.”

Taehyun runs his fingers through his blonde strands while looking at the boy with bewilderment as the latter was wearing the most adorable smile in contrast to his words. Taehyun didn't even think twice and nodded. He didn't really have a second choice and to be honest, it wouldn't even be that hard if he didn't have to go on a date with Beomgyu.

Well...he thought it wouldn't be that hard but as days passed he realized it would be ten times better if they'd gone out on a date and ended it just then. Beomgyu  _ clearly  _ wasn't planning this blackmailing to be a one time thing.

He persisted to walk Taehyun home that night— and every night after that. In school he acted as usual, following him around whenever he could or continuously asking him out even though the person he's dating was shooting glares at him.

Every single day he would drop by the café, sometimes with his dates – he would act like he's leaving with them only to come back each time – but mostly alone and would leave with Taehyun. He wouldn't disturb much, he would just order food and watch Taehyun work intently. At first it made Taehyun uncomfortable but then he got used to it. 

Beomgyu never tried conversing during working hours, rather he would sneakily go inside the staff area whenever Taehyun did. He liked watching Taehyun do aegyo – although it was a totally different image of him from school – especially because the younger actually liked doing it here, as someone else, behind a mask. But did Beomgyu care? No! His cheeks would turn light pink whenever Taehyun gave his services to his customers to make them happy. Even Mirae forgot Beomgyu and became a regular (who knows how and when!) for Cherry but could he blame her though? 

After all, it's Taehyun, the most charming person he's ever seen.

But then he started to notice some of the customers trying to get too much of his attention, sometimes going so over the board that it made Beomgyu anxious. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't the possessive or the obsessive type but some perverts just had bad eyes for his crush and would try to get stuff which made him uneasy.

So to keep Taehyun safe from them, he'd to make the boy busy.

“Cherry-chan~” He calls sweetly when he senses another of those perverts is about to call him.

Taehyun seems shocked for a second because Beomgyu has never actually called him that way (true that his heart started beating rapidly because... it's Beomgyu but we shouldn't talk about that). However, he approaches nicely.

“Y-Yes, Beomgyu-ssi?” Taehyun's bites his lip and curses himself for the stutter.

Beomgyu has already ordered his apple pies for the day and he knows he's gotten popular in the café as well, eyes already glaring at him.

“I never took services from anyone and everyone knows you as the goddess here. Will you be my first, Cherry-chan?”

Taehyun's blood ran up to his ears at the word  _ 'first'  _ and then his heart ached because he knew he could never be Beomgyu's first boyfriend or first date or first ki–

Taehyun sends the thoughts away before nodding, he knows he'll stutter again if he uses words.

“That's great!” Beomgyu exclaims, clapping his hands together, “Please take a seat before me,”

Taehyun obliges, the raven looks around him, resisting the urge to smirk when he sees some wicked men, the 02'z and even Mirae burning with jealousy.

“Beomgyu-ssi, what do you want me to do?”

“Oppa.”

Taehyun tilts his head, “I'm sorry, what?”

“I'm older than you, so call me oppa.”

The younger shudders a little **,** looking around cautiously only to find more people than expected staring at them with glassy eyes. He wonders what's so interesting about watching some maid calling their master oppa!

Still, Taehyun suppresses the annoyance, “Oppa– Beomgyu oppa, give me a task to do,”

“No! Call me Beommie oppa with a cute expression,” The raven orders happily.

Taehyun sighs, then rests his elbows on the table to cup his cheeks, giving away a dimpled smile as his eyes turn into crescents.

“Beommie oppa~” Taehyun sings, internally asking for the ground to open up and swallow him, “Please tell me how can I serve you?”

Beomgyu stares at him wide-eyed, his cheeks flushing an obvious shade of pink. “You want to s-serve me?”

Spectators around them start cooing and Taehyun catches Jay looking away with red ears. He lets a playful smirk play on his lips, knowing what effect Cherry's cuteness has on people and Choi Beomgyu wasn't any exception.

“Yes, Beommie oppa~” Taehyun shuts his eyes and shakes his head side to side, “Cherry can do aegyo for you,” He then holds a V sign against his eyes, “Cherry can do fun challenges with you,” Finally he winks and blows an air-kiss, “Cherry can keep any request you have.”

Taehyun almost lets out a snort when Beomgyu stares at him, mouth agape and ears twitching red. But in a split second the older schools his expression and out of everything he totally didn't expect Beomgyu to mirror his expression by cupping his own cheeks,

“Okay Cherry-chan! Feed your Beommie oppa!”

The whole place fills up with teasing cheers.

_ “ooooh-oooh”  _

_ “Is she really going to feed him kyaaa!!” _

_ “asdfghj I ship” _

_ “oh my gosh they're being so flirty with each other” _

Taehyun clears his throat, the older's expression unfaltering, he licks his dry lips and reaches for Beomgyu's apple pie. The older is still smiling at him when he bites back a blush. 

He takes a piece and holds it before the older's mouth, eyes widening when Beomgyu wraps his slender fingers around his wrist to steady his hand and opens his mouth to devour the pie, his eyes never leaving the younger's.

That moment seemed to take an eternity to pass. Taehyun, with bemused eyes, just kept staring at Beomgyu who was eating from his hands, sometimes licking up the syrup and smiling sheepishly, enough to disrupt goosebumps on his body.

He felt a lump in his throat, his belly twisting uncomfortably.

_ He's just teasing me like always. He never means any of this. He's an expert in playing with other's feelings. _

Suddenly, he halts his hand harshly and stands to leave, surprising the older.

“I'm sorry, I have plenty of work to do.”

And then he quickly wipes his stray tears and enters the kitchen to hide.

“Umm Cherry, is everything okay?”

Taehyun looks up to find Lia, one of his co-workers, eyeing him with care. He forces a smile and waves his hands to ensure he's okay.

“Eonnie, is it okay for you if I take care of the kitchen? It's just I don't want to be out there for now,”

Lia shakes her head with a smile,“It's totally fine! I know how it gets sometimes. Don't worry, there aren't any orders for now so just putting the things aside properly is all you have to do.”

Taehyun nods as Lia pats his shoulders before leaving. He lets out a heavy sigh when she's out.

_ Stop thinking about that brat already!  _ He slaps his cheeks lightly, “I better focus on my work!” 

And then he's arranging the containers, putting away the junk, keeping the liquids and dry ingredients apart. He tries to put the icing sugar on the top shelf, but sadly can't reach. He's about to give up and bring a tool when a pair of arms grab his waist to lift him, making him flinch.

“Who—”

“It's me, Taehyun.”

Taehyun stills at the voice. He quickly puts the icing sugar in it's right place before looking over his shoulder to meet the other's eyes.

“What are you doing here, Beomgyu?”

“What do you mean?” The blonde pouts, putting the younger down but not removing his hands. “I told you I'm gonna be wherever you are!” 

“Move!” Taehyun struggles to get out of the older's grasp, only for Beomgyu to hug him tightly from behind.

“You have to tell me what's wrong! Did I offend you or something?”

“I don't want to talk to you!”

“But I want to!”

“Just leave me alone for God's sake”

Amidst their little hassle, they didn't notice the figures opening the kitchen door before,

“Cherry-noona— uhh… what are you guys doing?”

Taehyun and Beomgyu simultaneously look at the doorway to find a shocked Jake, Sunghoon and Jay behind him.

Both the boys remain stunned for a second before looking at each other and then back at the trio. But their eyes aren't in them, they try to follow the line of their gazes and– 

Taehyun slaps away the older's hands from his chest hurriedly and turns to face them, as the latter muffles a laugh, causing Taehyun to glare at him.

“It's not what y-you think! We aren't—”

“Yes, we were doing exactly what you think!” Beomgyu flings an arm around the shorter's shoulder, smiling cheekily, “We were…” his eyes flitted down, stopping at Taehyun's chest before the younger sensed his gaze and cleared his throat. 

“What are y'all doing here?” Yeonjun suddenly entered the area, confused because of the unusual crowd.

“Beomgyu is harassing Cherry-chan,” Jay answered, pointing at the two mentioned.

“What!!!??” Beomgyu, Taehyun and Yeonjun simultaneously ask.

“Uhh no, Jay-ssi, you're misunderstanding. Beomgyu oppa was just helping me,” Taehyun rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, trying his best to ignore the heart eyes Beomgyu is giving him. But then he saw the blonde slightly glaring at Yeonjun, as the oldest nodded with a nervous smile.

“Okay okay...you guys shouldn't be here though. It's a forbidden area—”

“Then why is  _ he  _ here?” Sunghoon asked pointedly.

“Haha... he'll be right back.” Yeonjun leads them out even though forced, and shuts the door, not before winking at Beomgyu.

“What was that?” Taehyun asks with a glare. “What have you said to Yeonjun hyung that he's letting you in here?”

Beomgyu sighs,“Well I just emotionally blackmailed him for not saying to me earlier that you work here,”– Taehyun scoffs – “...and I said that I'd tell Soobin hyung that he's planning to kiss him.”

“And you call that emotional blackmail? Woah!” The younger rolls his eyes but then notices Beomgyu staring at his chest with a pout, causing him to blush profusely and clear his throat, his hands coming up to cover himself.

“What the heck are you doing, perv!?”

“I was just thinking how did you make them so...firm?” The raven reaches a hand to touch, only to get slapped away. Beomgyu giggles before Taehyun puffs his cheeks while glaring at him.

“Taehyun-ah...”

“Don't call me by that name here!”

“Cherry, please go on a date with me?”

Taken aback, Taehyun meets the older's eyes. Sadly, it's sincerity that he finds. He tries to shake the thoughts off.

“If I go on a date with you, will you leave me alone?”

Beomgyu seems to give it a thought before nodding his head.

“Fine! Tell me when, where—”

“But you have to wear skirts,”

Taehyun chokes, Beomgyu instantly ensures he's okay.

“Why would I wear skirts?”

Beomgyu merely shrugs his shoulders, “You told me not to call you by your name here, so it's Cherry I'm asking out now.”

Taehyun scoffs disbelievingly but then agrees to it. If it means Beomgyu will stop playing around then he really wants to take the step. It's better than getting his heart broken.

Beomgyu later walks the younger to his home and messages the details about their date. They pick the weekend because it's Taehyun's day-off, so they can enjoy it fully without interruptions.

The nights and days go by normally, but not for the two of them. Oddly enough, they keep texting every night. It's not like Taehyun complains. “ _ We're only discussing about the date.”  _ – He would say.

But from the date details, to how their days have been and what they're going to do the next day. Taehyun wouldn't admit it but they discuss it all.

However, when the weekend arrives Taehyun finds himself waking up too early in the morning to decide on his dress, and arrives at the park fifteen minutes prior to their decided time.

He's just standing right before the entrance of the park, looking around only to recall that he was being more desperate about this date than he's supposed to be.

“Oh? You're early!”

Taehyun hears the familiar voice, and looking around, he sees Beomgyu approaching him. The raven-haired male is wearing faux leather tights, black ankle boots pairing with a black shirt underneath his white trench coat.

He looks down at his own outfit. He's wearing a white floral miniskirt, smaller than his regular size which he's borrowed from one of his co-workers; pairing with an off-shoulder top (crop-top in this case as is too small in size), and showing his belly. He had told her to give him a dress she no longer wears but he totally didn't expect that it'd be so small on him. Suddenly, he feels too exposed.

And Beomgyu seems to notice it as well, the way he looks away from Taehyun's bare mid-thighs with a slight blush makes it very clear.

“Talk about yourself. You're also early!” Taehyun tries to avert the attention to something else.

“I didn't want to keep you waiting.” Beomgyu shyly says, rubbing his nape. And did that stir a fluttery feeling in Taehyun's stomach.

“The dress you're wearing..uhh…” Beomgyu spares a glance at him, before looking away again, this time his ears and neck were bright red.

“I–I didn't have any other female dresses aside from my uniform, so I've borrowed this dress because you said you wanted to go out with Cherry…” Taehyun's eyes trailed down his own outfit again, it was hugging his slim figure tightly. He wondered if Beomgyu didn't like the way he'd dressed up, and the thought alone welled up his eyes. “I'm so sorry, Beomgyu. I didn't know it'd make you uncomfortable.”

And that causes Beomgyu to whip his head towards the younger in an instant. He sees Taehyun's glassy eyes while worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Beomgyu reaches to hold Taehyun's hands. “It's not making me uncomfortable, not at all! I was saying you look too pretty in that dress, trust me, you look very very beautiful.”

Taehyun looks up to see the older staring at his eyes, his cheeks still flushed. And the moment their eyes met, Taehyun did feel Beomgyu's breath hitch. 

“Are you sure?”

Beomgyu nods. “I'm the one who should apologize. I should've thought about you not having spare clothes.”

“It's okay.” Taehyun shakes his head while Beomgyu tucks a red strand –although it's the wig– behind his ear.

And then they continue with their little date. For the evening, they truly forget what gender Taehyun is pretending to be and go for all kinds of games. Sure there were some perverts always glancing at Taehyun but Beomgyu was always there to show with whom he was.

Both of them keep stealing glances of each other which turn to longing stares when they're caught. The slight touches also ignite fire in their chests but they manage to hide it very well.

They've ridden on roller coasters, ferris wheel and played shooting games together. Now they are walking around a maze which Beomgyu was adamant to try, although Taehyun teased him for not being smart enough.

“That way, I'm telling you this time I'm right.”

Taehyun giggles, “Beomgyu, this is the fifth time you're saying the same thing.”

Beomgyu pouts at him, continuing to drag them the way he's thinking as the way out before they hear another set of familiar voices approaching from the opposite side;

“Aye Jay hyung, I think it's that way.” Jake whines.

“No, we're going wrong!” Sunghoon argues.

“Shut up you two, and let's just keep going.” Jay says with a stern voice and the footsteps come closer.

Taehyun tugs at Beomgyu's arm. “Oh no, I can't let them see me here with you. They've asked me on dates quite a few times but I always decline them saying it's forbidden to date the maids.” 

“Should we run the other way?” Beomgyu asks him, only to get himself a shake of head.

“Won't help. They'll always be behind us.”

“Oh no!” Beomgyu tries to think of any way out because he was the one who insisted Taehyun to come as Cherry without thinking of any consequences. And as the footsteps got louder, Taehyun panicked more than the last second.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Beomgyu. He looked at Taehyun who was still worried of getting caught, and blushed. He took deep breaths, thinking Taehyun might hate him after this but this was the only way out. And so, when he was sure they were the only ones in that lane, except the trio coming from the other side he did what did.

He grabbed Taehyun's arms to steady him and pressed his lips on the younger's. 

Taehyun remained stunned for a second but then shut his eyes, savoring the feeling of Beomgyu's cushiony lips against his.

“So, what I'm saying is– ooh?”

They heard Sunghoon stop, the others stopping with him as well.

“G-Guys, let's go back.” Jay was quick to blurt out, holding the other twos' hands to turn back to the corner they came from.

Beomgyu pulls away from Taehyun, the latter still a bit shocked at the sudden action. Beomgyu was worrying if this was going to ruin whatever relationship they shared but Taehyun isn't a fool, he knew Beomgyu did this to save him. So clearing his throat, he muttered, “Thanks.”

“But hyungs, I think that was Cherry-chan.”

Taehyun and Beomgyu widen their eyes at Jake's statement. There weren't any words exchanged but the footsteps were coming closer to them again, this time faster.

Without any other way to escape, Taehyun confidently cupped Beomgyu's cheeks and leaned forward to connect their lips in a kiss.

Beomgyu, taken aback, starts to kiss back softly but that doesn't last longer because they both go on fervently. Beomgyu wraps his hands around Taehyun's exposed waist, the coldness making the younger gasp, only for Beomgyu to take the opportunity and lick the inside of his mouth to take the initiative of a more passionate kiss.

Taehyun gives the permission, lets Beomgyu fondle his tongue with his own. His hands reach the back of Beomgyu's head to play with his raven hairs while pulling him closer.

“Uhh... excuse m-me?” 

They both hear Jay's voice near them but they don't stop. Rather, they act as if they didn't hear him and Beomgyu tilts his head to hide Taehyun's face, deepening their kiss. Their bodies impossibly close, and the sounds of their open-mouthed kisses echoing the place.

“Guys, I don't think it'd be appropriate to stop them. Let's just get going.” Jay quickly pulls a protesting Jake by his wrist and goes past the 'busy' couple, Sunghoon following behind them.

But that doesn't stop the kisses, instead intensifies once they're left alone.

Taehyun tries his best to keep his pace intact with Beomgyu's desperate ones, his slender fingers carding through Beomgyu's soft fluffy hair. He lets out a satisfied hum when Beomgyu spoils his chin, jaw and neck with innocent kisses, stopping until Taehyun's dress works as a shield to not let him go further.

He finally pulls away, his eyes searching for any sign of discomfort in Taehyun's, ready to bow down and apologize for getting carried away in the heat of the moment. But he finds none, instead he finds Taehyun looking up to him with sparkly eyes and swollen lips.

Beomgyu doesn't want to think he's getting the wrong message, so he leans forward to test the waters. He totally didn't expect Taehyun to latch on his lips once again. 

~

Later, they manage to come out of the maze and Beomgyu walks Taehyun home as always. But after their little sweet moment, everything has been awkward and quiet.

“Here, thanks.” Taehyun hands over the trench coat which Beomgyu had discreetly put over his shoulder because the cold evening air was getting chilly.

Beomgyu takes the coat, nodding. They don't dare to look each other in the eye which is why it's making everything more awkward than it already is.

“See you later.” Taehyun says and turns around to unlock the door, almost entering his place when a hand on his wrist stops him.

“I like you, Taehyun.”

The younger shuts his eyes, a heavy weight lifting off from his shoulders.

Beomgyu continues, “I know what you think of me. But please trust me when I say that I've liked you since the day I saw you. I don't think I can keep it to myself after what happened today. I need to let you know that I'm falling in love with you each and every day. I know you hate—”

“Why do you think that I hate you!?” Taehyun turns around and snaps at him. His eyes had tears, his cheeks already pink.

“Because you always push me away.”

“You're always going around and playing with everyone's feelings. You date a new girl or a boy every week. Do you think you chasing me while others chase you makes you the coolest guy!? What else do you expect from me?” Taehyun gasps loudly, tears escaping his eyes. He wasn't the one to lash out on someone this way but now he was on the brink of losing his patience, he really needed to get to the end of it. 

It was tiring to pretend all the time.

“Shh, I'm sorry.” Beomgyu tried to wipe all of Taehyun's tears, hugging him close when more followed. “I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's just I don't like the sad faces they make when I reject them, and they just go on a few dates with me. We mutually lose interest within a week like you said. Think about it, you've been in my mind for two years. Of course, you're special!”

“Are you telling me the truth?” Taehyun looks up at him and damn, it shatters Beomgyu's heart into pieces but he nods and rubs comforting circles around his bare waist.

“I never felt the urge to kiss anyone, Taehyun-ah but it was nearly impossible to stop when I started kissing you. Because my feelings for you are genuine.”

Taehyun sniffles, hiding his face in the older's crook of neck. “Me too. I like you too.”

Beomgyu smiles, and then he pushes them inside Taehyun's place, locking the door to pin the younger against the door, his trench coat falling on the floor.

He finally takes a good look at Taehyun's outfit but this time minus the blush, and noticing every detail that it makes Taehyun quiver.

“You should wear these clothes more often.” Beomgyu compliments, causing Taehyun to smile awkwardly.

“Well, to be honest, ever since I started working at the café, I've developed a liking towards women's clothing. But I'm not sure if I should...you know how it is.”

Beomgyu frowns. “Of course, you should. If it's giving you happiness and comfort then others' opinions don't matter.” The older caresses Taehyun's soft cheeks. “But if you still have doubts then you can just keep it to me. I will take you shopping and buy you nice dresses.” He then looks down, guilt rushing over him. "I never meant to blackmail you, Taehyunnie. Even if you hadn't compelled as I said, I would never do something that would hurt you. It's just...I wanted some attention from you because I was that desperate."

"It's o-okay, hyung," Taehyun flushes, the tears replaced with the normal sparkles. “Do you think I look prettier this way?”

Beomgyu narrows his eyes, eyeing him carefully before reaching to take the red wig off and reveal Taehyun's blonde hair.

“You're always the prettiest to me, especially when you're being yourself. Be it pants or skirts, Kang Taehyun is the cherry on top for me.”

Taehyun giggles, Beomgyu joining him. They stare at each other when the laughter dies down, slowly leaning forward until their lips meet in a soft and warm kiss.

This time Beomgyu didn't have to worry about accidentally touching Taehyun's exposed skin and what the other would think of him.

~

“Cherry-chan! Don't fall for that man! He flirts with a boy in the school, and here with you!” Sunghoon yells from his table when Beomgyu wins one of the most difficult challenges to kiss Taehyun on his cheeks. 

Taehyun lets out a chuckle. “Don't worry, Sunghoon-ssi! Beomgyu oppa can't impress me.” He peeks at Beomgyu to see the older giving him suspicious glares. 

  
  
  


After their confession night, they'd decided to be in a relationship but only informed their friends as Taehyun wasn't too comfortable with suddenly coming out as Beomgyu's boyfriend. Beomgyu, being the best boyfriend, understood his concern and told Taehyun to take his time. When asked about the date by the 02'z, he smoothly managed to deny the fact.

On Beomgyu's account, he stopped going on dates with others, although it kinda saddened him whenever someone had a crestfallen face but he knew those would last a week only and now, he had someone to call as  _ his  _ for a long time. But that didn't mean he'd stopped flirting with Taehyun at school.

The only difference was earlier Taehyun used to get pissed and shove him away, now he playfully smacks or retorts and sometimes if they're luckily alone, Beomgyu gets kisses.

  
  
  


“Oh! That startled me!” Taehyun gasps. It was closing hours and just the moment Yeonjun left, Taehyun felt himself being lifted up on the counter, sighing in relief when he turned around to face his boyfriend.

“Beomgyu oppa can't impress you, huh!?” 

Taehyun presses his lips together, looking away. It had been three months since they were dating but it was still adorable to see the raven-haired to pout over childish things.

“Let Beomgyu oppa impress you then!” 

Taehyun, stifling a laugh, raises an eyebrow at Beomgyu's determined tone as he plays with his boyfriend's hair. “And how's that?” 

“Tomorrow's starting your holiday week. How about we spend every day together? We can cuddle in home and watch holiday movies or go shopping for the new year, anything you prefer.” Beomgyu looks up at him with a soft pout.

Taehyun squishes the older's soft cheeks. “Yeah, let's do that.”

And then he leans forward to kiss the pout away.

Oh, was he terribly wrong about Beomgyu being a playboy and what not! Had he known that he could get this precious boy by his side for every year and every day then he'd have confessed earlier. 

What peaceful & fluffy days he had to look forward to!


End file.
